


Call Me Maybe, Except During Sex

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Michael is a Little Shit, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: Gavin's mother calls him while he and Michael are doing the nasty. Michael takes the initiative to make the phone call more interesting.





	

Gavin squirmed as he laid on his back on the bed, one hand clenching the bed sheets in a tight grip, the other clinging the neatly trimmed curly hair that was attached to a man who was laying between his legs, doing wonderful things to his nether regions. Two perfectly long fingers were inside his already lubed entrance, pumping themselves in and out of his stretched out hole, while Michael’s mouth was wrapped around Gavin’s delicious cock, his head bobbing up and down as he sucked off his boyfriend.

“M-Michael, yes” Gavin breathed out, tossing his head back onto the pillow eyes clenched close as his body was coursing with pleasure. Gavin then gasped out a high-pitched whine, his legs wrapping around Michael’s head as the Jersey’s fingertips brushed against his swollen sweet spot. “M-Michael!” he moaned out. He heard Michael chuckle around him, Gavin’s eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt his lover’s tongue lap at his leaking head. “God, love. You’re bloody amazing. Please, I need you” he breathed out on a shuddery gasp.

Michael laughed again at the British man’s desperation, but otherwise obliged him as he withdrew his slick fingers and removing his mouth from Gavin’s member, giving it a final lick. Michael sat up on his knees and reached for the lube that laid beside Gavin’s body and squeezed the slick lubricant into his hand. “If you want me, you’re gonna have to get on your hands and knees for me, boi” he requested, moaning as he jerked himself off. Michael watched as Gavin obeyed him and rolled over and got into position, the older lad groaning at the sight of those lovely tanned cheeks. “Gonna wreck your little hole, Grabbin” Michael groaned in delight as he positioned himself at Gavin’s entrance. Gavin bit his lip and waited for the glorious feel of that thick cock entering him.

However, just before Michael even began pushing the head in, Gavin’s phone rang loudly startling the two and breaking them from their intimate scene. “Christ alive” Gavin grumbled as he reached for his phone that was ringing on the bedside table, Michael swearing at whoever was interrupting them at this moment. Gavin’s annoyance and demeanor changed as soon as he saw who was calling him. “It’s my mum” he simply said and cleared his throat before answering the phone.

“Ello, mum” he greeted in a fake cheery voice, disguising his annoyance. “Hello, my baby boy! I was just calling to ask you how things are going over there in Austin” his mother greeted in her cheery British accent.

Michael was getting really annoyed by this point as he listened to Gavin talk to his mother, especially now of all times. Michael’s eyes wandered down the expanse of Gavin’s tanned back that was, unlike his chest area, free of hair. As his eyes continued to journey down, his brain then realized that Gavin was still in the position he was asked to get into, Gavin’s ass was still on full display and Michael felt him get hard again as he saw that the skinny lad’s hole was still wet from when he had fingered him earlier. Then a mischievous idea popped into his head and he smiled like a Cheshire cat at the thought. As Gavin continued to talk, Michael spread Gavin’s ass cheeks apart, groaning as that hole spread a bit. The British man looked back at him with a warning look before he responded to whatever his mother was saying. Michael ignored the look and quickly lined himself before he began pushing his tip into his boyfriend’s ass, smirking as he heard Gavin let out a gasp at the surprise intrusion, and bit his lip to silence himself.

“M-Mum, hold on one second” Gavin said abruptly, interrupting his mother from her spieling about her neighbor’s cat. Michael thrust another inch inside Gavin, causing him to accidentally let out a squeal, before biting his lip again. “Is everything alright, dear?” his mother asked concern in her voice. Composing himself, Gavin answered his mom. “Y-Yes, everything’s top. Hey, I’m gonna mute you for just a second, okay? I’ll be right back I promise” he said before he muted the phone for a second before he turned his head back to stare annoyingly at his cheeky boyfriend. “Michael, we can’t do this right now. My mum’s on the phone at the moment. Just let me have a lovely conversation with her without you doing this okay?” he loudly whispered as if his mother could still hear him, even though she was muted.

Michael laughed darkly and began easing more of his dick inside him. “Oh no, we are definitely doing this now. Let’s see how inconspicuous you can make yourself sound as you talk to your own mother. I wanna see how hard you can try to talk to her while I’m fucking your brains out” he sneered dirtily as eased the rest in until they both sighed as he bottomed out. “It’s either we do this now and you let me fuck you into next week or it’s going to be two weeks without fucking” he threatened. Michael wasn’t really going to fall through with his threat cause that’d be torture, but Gavin didn’t know that. Gavin didn’t really want to find out if Michael was bullshitting or not so he just sighed out a defeated “fine” before unmuting his mother. “Sorry for the long wait, mum. Had to deal with an “issue” ” Gavin replied, slightly emphasizing the word issue. Said issue just smirked at the comment and wrapped his hands around his fleshy hips and pulled out slightly before fully thrusting himself back inside with a delighted groan. Gavin gasped again as he was filled once again with that huge shaft. Any other time, he’d be moaning like a whore over how the big thing was able to fit inside him despite the numerous . But, now of all times, he could not do so for obvious reasons.

“Honey, are you okay?” his mother asked again a bit louder and Gavin composed himself again just as Michael began thrusting inside of him, not slowing or being gentle in the slightest. The realization of this both terrified him and made him painfully hard at the thought of being caught doing this sexual thing while he was on the phone with his own mother was exhilarating to say the least, his dribbling head leaking precum into the bed sheets. “Y-Yes, yeah, I’m fine, mum. H-How was are things g-going, bloody hell, over there in England?” he asked and eeped as one thrust caused him to fall onto his elbows, his knees and Michael’s strong grip on his waist keeping in that position.

While his mother babbled on and on about the weather and things happening back in his home country, Gavin bit into his arm, muffling the sounds of his pleasure-filled moans and trying to stifle his heavy breathing as Michael relentlessly pounded into him with every thrust he was giving to him. Michael was grunting and swearing softly and his own breathing was starting to get loud. Gavin honestly hoped that the phone’s speaker wasn’t able to pick up the obscene sound of flesh smacking against flesh and the creaking of the bed getting louder and louder the rougher Michael got with his brutal thrusts. With the way Gavin could erotically feel the lad’s heavy sac slap almost painfully against his taint, he knew Michael was literally giving all he got. All the while, Gavin kept the phone pressed against his ear, letting out weak “uh-huhs” and “yeahs” to let his mother that he was still listening to her even though it was very hard to concentrate on the phone conversation when there was a huge cock that was continuously slamming itself over and over inside his quivering hole.

Michael grinned cheekily and leaned over Gavin’s back, his mouth kissing and biting the back of his shoulder and neck, Gavin shivering as his hot breath fanned against his sweaty skin. “You like this shit, Gav? You like having this big cock inside you don’t you, baby?” he murmured huskily in his ear, unapologetically letting his groans get picked up by the phone’s speaker. “Feels good to be fucked like this, huh, Gavvy?” he moaned dirtily into his ear.

Gavin only simply nodded as he continued to try and muffle his erotic noises and Michael frowned. This is not going the way he had way he wanted it to go. He paused his thrusts for just a second and drew himself out until only the head was just passed Gavin’s rim, and his frown deepened when he heard the Brit sigh with relief as he could now talk to his mother normally now. Tightening his iron-like grip and knee-walking closer, Michael growled loudly and roughly slammed himself back inside that tight ass. Gavin’s eyes widened and he swore with a loud ‘fuck!’ accidentally dropping the phone onto the bed as Michael was now so much deeper inside him to the point he could feel that the wide head was right up against his prostate. Unfortunately for Gavin, but fortunately for Michael, his mother heard her son say the f-word loud and clear.

“Gavin David Free! Did I just hear you say a bad word?” she scolded sternly, her British voice sounding angry.

But, Gavin wasn’t even half paying attention, his mind and body still more focused on the penetrating shaft that brutalizing his hole. Composing himself enough to focus his attention back to his mother, Gavin swallowed thickly and picked his phone back up. “S-Sorry about that, m-mum. I had, *goddamn* accidentally banged by h-hip against the kitchen counter, oh God!” he exclaimed in mock pain and hissing mainly for dramatic effect, but also because Michael’s pace was now becoming so ferocious and brutal, Gavin could do nothing but just take it as he always did.

“Gotta be more careful, sweetie. Anyways, back to what I was saying about your uncle Cameron” she went on, completely unaware to the fact that her own flesh and blood was talking to her while he was getting his ass rammed by his boyfriend. Why did she choose to call at a time like this Gavin would never know.

This time, Gavin bit into his pillow in continuing his goal in not trying to be loud at this very moment, his screams and moans being muffled as he took the relentless pounding gripping the bed sheets to anchor himself against the harsh fucking he was getting. It was getting too much at this point; not only was he getting what was probably the best the sex he was currently being given, but this fuck was one that he probably won’t be able to properly walk afterwards. This type of sex was going to leave him achingly sore that he knew and he absolutely loved the feeling of that.

Michael growled and grunted barbarically as he slammed repeatedly into his boyfriend’s ass, knowing that his punishing thrusts were beginning to bruise the British man’s rear already seeing his cheeks, both on his face and his ass, turn a bright shade of red. Any other time, he’d feel guilty about the amount of roughness he was giving to the poor lad. But, this was a test that he wanted to see if Gavin could pass it. A sorta twisted test in the sense that his mother could eventually figure out what they were doing while she was on the phone with her son.

One particularly harsh thrust managed to strike the skinny lad’s swollen and sensitive prostate, Gavin’s eyes widening and he screamed loudly, the pillow not able to muffle the scream this time. Michael smirked and made an effort to hit that spot every time, despite how hard he was going.

“Oh God!” Gavin strained, his eyes watering a bit as his prostate was being struck over and over again. With the way Michael was shagging him in the most deliciously brutal way possible, Gavin was getting very close to cumming.

“Gavin, are you sure you’re okay?” his mother, who was still on the phone, asked concern still in her voice as it sounded like Gavin was in pain.

“Y-Yes, mum. Really I’m, bloody, I-I’m okay. My side just, nngh, really hurts at the moment and I’m t-trying to ignore the pain” he tried to play off with his pathetic sounding lie, but it was increasingly hard especially when his breathing was starting to become uneven and his words were starting to become skewed the closer he got. And Michael was not letting up at all. His rough pace was still going strong and painfully hard to the point Gavin had to kinda shift up his body away from the penetrating cock, but his efforts were futile as Michael just pulled him back causing him to let out a muffled whine.

“Fucking take it, Gav. Take it all” MIchael growled out, his own breathing starting to waver as he too was getting close. He leaned over and bit into the side of Gavin’s neck as he worked towards both his and Gavin’s peak. Michael knew that Gavin was a loud person both at work and in bed and he was especially loud when he got closer to climaxing. And even though he was making an effort to not scream was truly impressive, but he knew Gavin would scream. He always did.

Gavin couldn’t take it any longer. Despite the fact that his mother was on the phone still babbling away, he could no longer contain his noises. No matter how much he was trying to muffle his screams, he was just getting louder and louder. With his teeth embedded into the pillow, Gavin let out a loud scream as he came, his cum splattering onto the bedsheets. Michael groaned as he too wasn’t that far off, his hips stuttering as he was right there. “Oh fuck, Gav. Gonna cum!” Michael panted out and then he moaned as he spilled inside of Gavin, his hips still pumping away inside his ass. Michael groaned a he sloppily fucked into the British man before he paused and then slammed back in at the last spurt.

“Alright, dear. I’ve talked to you long enough, so I should probably let you go” his mother said from the other line, “and make sure you keep icing your hip okay, sweetie?”

“Sure thing, mum. Love you” Gavin panted as his body quivered from the powerful aftershock coursing through him.

“Love you too, honey” his mum replied before she hung up, finally ending their long conversation..

Michael sighed and pulled himself out of Gavin with a wet ‘pop’ and just looked at the sight of his absolutely wrecked boyfriend. Gavin looked absolutely sexed out; a look of pure bliss was written all over his face, his heaving body lay strewn out on the bed, his back was glistening with sweat, and his ass, God his ass was truly the definition of the word wrecked - his ass was red all over and his destroyed hole was leaking from Michael’s release. Michael wanted to wreck Gavin once more, but he knew his lover was too tired to even move from this position, so he gave him some sympathy and resisted the urge.

“Did a number on ya, Gavvy?” Michael cooed playfully as he affectionately rubbed the tender cheeks, smirking a bit as he heard Gavin hiss. “Hold on, be right back” he said as he gently pecked his ass cheek and walked on unsteady legs to the bathroom. He turned the sink on and took one of their hand towels and wet it with the cold water. Michael then turned the water off and rung out the towel before he headed back into the bedroom to hs still strung out boyfriend. Gavin hissed again as he felt the cool towel press against his hole.

“Michael” Gavin said, breaking the silence for a bit.

“Yeah, buddy?” Michael replied as he worked on cleaning out his mess as gently as possible without causing any pain toward Gavin.

“You’re a tosser” Gavin grumbled as he closed his eyes as he felt himself grow tired. He heard Michael laugh at the comment and let a smile grace his face.

“Love you too, Gav” Michael chuckled.


End file.
